


i'll catch you when you fall

by Anonymous



Series: the scent of peaches and pine [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Crying, Feral Behavior, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Omega Adam, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Shiro fights everyone, adam presents and shit gets real, like one indirect mention of mpreg, mutual pining that's only brought on by heat, shiro is trying his best, this is kinda bad no cap but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the past few weeks, Adam has been acting weird and Shiro is going insane trying to figure out the reason.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the scent of peaches and pine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	i'll catch you when you fall

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! we're finally here. hope this isn't as bad as i think it is

Adam had been acting rather weird the past few weeks. It wasn’t anything especially disconcerting, but considering the fact that Shiro had known Adam for seven years now, it was enough to make him notice. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t anything concerning, but it was just...weird. 

Ever since Shiro had presented as an Alpha at fourteen, he had been so much more attuned to scents and their changes than he was before. Especially when it came to his close friends and family. He knew those were the characteristics of a powerful Alpha, but he didn’t care. Alphas weren’t something to be celebrated in his opinion, they were just like the rest of the population and didn’t deserve to be treated any better than anyone else. All he wanted to know was why Adam was acting(and smelling)  _ so goddamn weird.  _

Usually, Adam was fiercely independent in most things. He wanted to do everything himself and only resorted to help as a last resort. However, during the past few weeks, he had become more subdued and withdrawn, quietly staying out of conversations that he’d normally jump right into. There was also the fact that he had gotten significantly more clingy. Just last night, when they were together for their weekly Sunday movie, Adam had cozied up right next to Shiro and refused to move for the duration of the whole movie. He brought with him at  _ least  _ seven blankets and piled them all up in such a way that there was no way he could see the screen clearly. Now, this didn’t bother Shiro, as he welcomed any chance he could get to be close to his best friend, but it wasn’t normal behavior for Adam, as he was normally on his feet most of the time yelling at the characters in the movie for one thing or another. 

Then there was his scent. Shiro’s nose had become refined enough to tell that Adam’s scent contained notes of peaches, hints of cinnamon, and something richer that defined the scent as uniquely  _ Adam.  _ But during the time that Adam had been acting strange, the scent changed. It wasn’t anything major, but it was enough for Shiro’s refined Alpha instincts to notice. Adam still smelled of peaches and cinnamon, but the overall scent composition was sweeter, almost dizzyingly so. That was what made Shiro concerned. The changes in Adam’s behavior could be attributed to stress or sickness, but then his scent would reflect it and Shiro would know what to do. But Adam’s scent had only gotten objectively better. It did not smell of sadness or poor health and Shiro was driving himself crazy trying to figure out why. 

He knew that the scent change could not be pinned on an upcoming heat or rut. After all, Adam was a Beta, having had no presentation between the ages of thirteen and fifteen as was the trend with Betas. Eventually, he had resorted to just asking Adam outright what the problem was, but Adam had merely shrugged and said it was some sort of sickness, nothing to worry about. Shiro didn’t buy that bullshit excuse, but further pressing only caused Adam to look and smell distressed, so he backed off pretty quickly after that. It didn’t stop his quest for the truth, but it seemed that it would come to a stalemate pretty quickly if Adam wouldn’t give him any information. 

So now it was Monday, exactly three weeks, four days, and eight hours since Shiro had noticed that Adam had been acting and smelling strange and he still had no answer. 

If anything, Adam’s scent was only getting stronger and his behavior becoming more erratic. Just this morning when they were walking to their school like always, a car with a couple of Alphas had pulled up next to them, with one leaning out the window and shouted something at Adam too derogatory to repeat. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, Adam was often mistaken for an Omega at long-range with his rather fruity scent and wide hips, but he would always give anyone who dared catcall him absolute hell until they would be forced to admit their wrongdoing and apologize. Adam was definitely capable of handling himself without Shiro, so his reaction was something completely unexpected. 

He  _ whimpered.  _

It was the first time Adam had ever whimpered in front of Shiro and it was horrifying to hear. The sound was normally exclusive to Omegas, but Betas could also make the sound as well if they felt especially threatened. 

Adam had looked scared then, bringing his arms up to his chest and trying to make himself smaller. It was so out of character for him that it slipped Shiro’s mind to respond to the other Alphas, instead rushing to comfort Adam as best he could. He allowed Adam to burrow into his chest until the Alphas had gone and had rubbed his back until the trembling stopped. Afterwards, Adam had looked exceedingly embarrassed, claiming he didn’t know what had come over him and ran away to his first class without another word. Shiro had wanted to run after him, but the bell had rung and he had to leave. And so went the first half of the day with Adam on the brain. 

After those excruciating hours had passed, with several texts snuck under desks being sent, Shiro had half a mind to storm the lunch hall and demand Adam inform him of what was wrong. 

He ended up not needing to, as Adam had just sent a text to him just as their classes were releasing for lunch. 

_ Meet me at our normal spot. I have something to tell you.  _

The speed at which Shiro sprinted to the lunchroom could’ve set a new world record. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ‘spot’ Adam had been referring to in their text was where they normally met for lunch. It was right by the lunch line and in a place where it would be relatively easy to spot someone in a crowded cafeteria. As such, it didn’t take long for Shiro to spot his best friend standing there, glancing around nervously and looking exceedingly uncomfortable. 

“Adam!” he called, raising his hand in greeting, “Are you oka-“ 

He was cut off by a sudden force colliding with his chest and the cloying scent of peaches and cinnamon assaulting his nose. Adam had apparently rushed him and was currently hugging him so tight he thought he might faint. 

“Takashi, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I’ve been acting different and I haven’t told you, but I think I’ve figured it out and—“ he babbled, speaking a mile a minute. 

“Whoa! Okay, okay,” Shiro said gently, prying Adam off of him and smiling, “Let’s get lunch first, okay? And then we can talk.” 

Adam’s brow furrowed and looked around, chewing his lip worriedly. “But, Takashi, I—“ 

Shiro took Adam’s hand and squeezed it, effectively silencing any protest. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” Although Shiro definitely wanted to know the reason behind Adam’s strange behavior, he didn’t want him to work himself into a tizzy and forget to eat. There was a tiny part of his brain that was telling him to get Adam to eat, and he wasn’t keen on ignoring it. 

Without another word, he guided Adam towards the lunch line and watched protectively as his best friend selected his items. Good. It was good that he was eating. He would need to eat. Eating was important. 

It wasn’t until much later that Shiro would realize just how odd his own behavior had become and why he hadn’t realized what it would entail. All he was concerned about at the moment was getting his friend better and healthy. 

“Is our normal table open?” he asked as they were exiting the lunch line, “Do you want me to walk ahead and save it? We got here a bit late, so—“

_ Clang!  _

Shiro practically jumped a foot in the air and whirled around at the loud, clattering noise. “What’s the m-“

But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. 

The cause of the noise was obvious, judging by the lunch tray and food splattered all over the ground. What was next to it, however, was more concerning than any mess. 

It was Adam, looking like he had just seen a ghost. His face had turned ashen and he was clutching his stomach, trembling like a leaf in the wind. He looked two seconds away from collapsing, which he promptly did to the horror of Shiro. 

“Adam!” Shiro cried, ignoring the clatter his own tray made as he dropped it in his rush to get to his friend’s side. He knelt down next to the other boy and gathered him in his lap, cradling Adam’s head in the crook of his elbow. “Adam, oh my god, are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

Adam’s eyes cracked open. He looked dazed and lucid, as if he was unsure where he was. “Takashi…” he mumbled, bringing a hand up to Shiro’s cheek, “You...you smell so nice…” 

Shiro’s hand instinctively went to Adam’s hand and he leaned into it, trying to discern whether or not fever was present. “Adam, I don’t...what’s wrong? What happened?” 

It was only then that Adam’s scent reached his nose and when it did, it practically bowled Shiro over. The scent was unmistakably Adam’s, that much was clear, but it was tinged with something else. It made Shiro’s brain go fuzzy and he felt his vision go blurry; it was so damn strong. 

There was a growing wet stain on Adam’s jeans and he squirmed in Shiro’s arms, which only caused more of his scent to surround the Alpha and make him dizzy. 

“Alpha…” Adam whimpered, clawing at Shiro’s shirt pitifully, “Alpha... _ help me…” _

Alpha? Adam had never referred to Shiro as  _ Alpha _ before. Usually, that term was reserved only for intimate partners or Omegas in heat—

Oh. 

Oh,  _ no. Fuck. FUCK.  _

This was a  _ heat.  _ Adam was  _ in heat.  _ More seriously, Adam was an  _ Omega.  _ And he was  _ presenting in the middle of the school cafeteria _ . 

How was this possible? They were sixteen, almost seventeen, way beyond the normal presenting ages. If Adam was an Omega, he should’ve presented years ago. But he couldn’t be an Omega, it just wasn’t possible. Adam was a Beta. True, his scent was abnormally sweet and rich for a Beta and his hips were wider and—

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This was not fucking good. It was all clicking now. The strange clinginess, the scent change, all of it made sense now. How could he have missed it? How could he have been such a horrible friend? 

“Geez, okay, Adam, you need to get off me--” Shiro said in a strained tone, trying to gently pull Adam’s arms from around his neck, “You don’t know what you’re doing--”

At that, Adam looked like he had been struck. “No…” he moaned, frantically nuzzling into Shiro’s neck and trying to spread his scent, “No, please don’t leave...I want you...please don’t leave, Alpha,  _ please…”  _

“You don’t want me, Adam…” Shiro managed to force out, practically drowning in the heat scent, “You’re just in heat...you just want the closest Alpha...if we do anything, you’ll regret it…” 

He tried once more to get Adam off of him, looking around to the others around them for help, practically pleading for it. None of them moved a muscle, instead choosing to stare openly or whisper to their friends. 

“Fuck…!” he cursed, trying to breathe through his mouth to prevent being affected more than he already was, “Adam, listen to me...you don’t want me. You’re just...you just want me because I’m the closest Alpha, but--”

Another burst of scent was released from Adam’s glands, causing Shiro to gasp out, inadvertently tightening his grip on the Omega beneath him. Perhaps...perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to help Adam...maybe he could--

No. No! Shiro rapidly shook his head from side to side, trying to clear the cloud that was threatening to take over his senses. No matter what, he would never take advantage of Adam while he was vulnerable. He’d rather die than do anything to hurt Adam, that much was certain. He’d never forgive himself if he couldn’t get Adam to safety. And it was growing worse by the minute and would only continue to get worse. Shiro knew that Omega presentations were pretty bad, but he didn’t know it was like this. 

“Don’t want anyone else…” Adam was mumbling, still trying to touch as much of Shiro as he could, “I only want you. I only ever wanted you, never anyone else. Please, help me...Takashi, it’s so hot, I need you,  _ please…”  _

It hurt so much to hear the raw emotion and pain in Adam’s voice. His eyes were welling with tears and Shiro had to squeeze his own eyes shut to keep from staring at them too much. It hurt even more to think that it was all his fault Adam was suffering like this. If he had just been a little more insistent, if he had just been more observant, none of this would have happened. Adam could’ve been in the safety of his home right now, going through this with the privacy he deserved. Instead, he was in the middle of the school cafeteria with hundreds of eyes on him and Shiro was powerless to do anything about it. 

“Shirogane! Wright!” 

Shiro turned his head towards the voices and could’ve cried in relief. It was Mr. Holt and Mr. Iverson, along with Mrs. Balmera, the school nurse. Finally, someone that could help Adam. 

“Shirogane, what the hell did you do?” Iverson scowled, his eyes flickering down to Adam, “I thought Wright was a Beta?” His rather gruff tone made Shiro bristle. 

Mrs. Balmera tsked and inched closer, obviously trying not to startle the Omega, “It’s a late presentation. They’re very rare, but they do happen sometimes. Late presentations are always bad, and this was about the worst place it could happen.” 

At the sound of the new voices, Adam tensed up and shrunk into Shiro’s arms, trembling ever so slightly. It made Shiro’s protective senses roar in protest and he instinctively shielded Adam away from the approaching woman. Deep down, Shiro knew that Adam would be safe with these adults, but he couldn’t help it. Even though Mrs. Balmera was only a Beta, Shiro’s inner Alpha still felt the need to protect Adam from any and all things that could be a threat. 

“Now, Shiro…” Mrs. Balmera said calmly and gently, as if she was trying to tame a wild tiger, “I need you to let him go, okay? We’re going to take him someplace safe where he can ride this out. I know you’re protective of him right now, but he can’t stay here.” 

She was right. Shiro knew she was right. Adam couldn’t go through the rest of his heat in the middle of the lunchroom. He needed somewhere warm and safe, where he could build a nest and hopefully spend the rest of this ordeal in the most comfort possible. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t find it within himself to let go. Adam...Adam  _ needed  _ him. 

Mrs. Balmera was within touching distance now. She slowly reached out to Adam’s forehead and felt it, ignoring Shiro’s slight warning growl. 

“He has a fever,” she declared, turning back to Iverson and Holt, “Sam, Mitch--I need you to get Shiro away from Adam. His pupils are dilated, he seems very close to full ferality. If that happens--” 

Iverson gave a stiff nod and was by Shiro’s side faster than he could blink.

“Up you get, son,” he coaxed, hauling Shiro to his feet and allowing Mrs. Balmera to swoop in, “We need to calm you down. None of this is going to help your boy.” 

Shiro merely blinked, trying to comprehend what the teacher was saying. Take him...away from Adam? No, that couldn’t be right. He had to...to help Adam. He was Adam’s...Alpha, wasn’t he?” 

“Wait…” he mumbled as he was slowly led away, “Wait, no...I have to go back, he needs me…” 

“ _ No…!”  _

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks, ignoring the more insistent tugging on his arm. He slowly turned back to the source of the voice and the sweet scent that was growing more distressed by the second. 

Adam was on his knees now, with Mrs. Balmera trying to coax him to his feet. Mr. Holt was trying to clear the last of the students from the cafeteria, but none of that mattered. All Shiro could focus on were the tears streaming down his Omega’s face as he reached out to Shiro. 

“Alpha,  _ no…”  _ Adam begged, his face expressing a world of hurt, “ _ Please don’t leave!” _

Tears meant crying...crying meant hurting. They were hurting Adam. They were  _ hurting Adam.  _

Before Iverson even had time to blink, Shiro had wrenched his arm free and was rushing to get back to his Omega. He had to fix this, he had to help his Omega. His  _ mate.  _

He ignored Mrs. Balmera’s protests as he unceremoniously shoved her away and took his mate back into his arms, blocking him from the view of the three teachers. The only thought running through his mind was  _ protect mate, protect mate, protect mate, protect mate.  _ He let loose a ferocious snarl, hoping to scare them away while he tended to the needs of his beloved.

“Goddammit!” he heard someone swear, “Now what? Kid’s gone feral. We won’t be able to do  _ shit  _ without a whole fucking SWAT team here. He’ll kill us if we try.”

“We have to do  _ something,”  _ another voice said, “We can’t just leave them here. Maybe he’s not too far gone, maybe he’ll still listen to reason if we--” 

“It’s no use,” a third voice cut in, “Wright’s just presented, weird as that is, and Shirogane won’t leave him while he’s vulnerable.” 

What were they talking about? Leave his mate? Why would he do that? He needed to protect his mate and hopefully take him somewhere far away, somewhere where Shiro could give his Omega what he needed. 

Below him, Shiro could sense Adam’s scent change from that of a distressed Omega to that of a pleased and content one. He gathered his mate closer in his arms and sent another warning growl in the direction of the established threats, causing his mate to nuzzle appreciatively at the magnificent display of protectiveness. Shiro felt a sense of calm wash over him and he nuzzled back, rumbling deep in his chest. He needed to make sure everyone knew this Omega was his and his alone, so no one would try and steal him away. As tenderly as possible, Shiro brought his wrist up to Adam’s neck and began rubbing it, effectively scent marking Adam as taken. His Omega seemed to like that, and bared his neck in submission to make the process easier. 

“Alpha…” he breathed out, looking at Shiro with glassy eyes, “So good...so good to me…” 

Shiro growled fondly, bringing his beloved closer to his chest. “Don’t worry…” he bit out, aggressively rubbing his neck against Adam’s, “I’ll take care of you...I promise I will...don’t worry…” 

From behind him, Shiro’s keen ears picked out frantic whispering happening back and forth between the threats. 

“ _ Mitch, we can’t tranquilize him--!”  _

_ “What other choice do we have, Sam? The boy’s clearly too far gone for Wright, we’ll never be able to convince him to leave.”  _

_ “But if we don’t do something, he’ll go into a full-blown rut and then we’ll have a  _ real  _ problem…”  _

Shiro didn’t understand why they were so upset. All he needed to do was find a safe place to take his mate, one away from prying eyes and invasive scents. Where they could just be alone and he could take care of his precious Omega like he wanted. 

The threats were whispering even more intently now, but Shiro couldn’t make out what they were saying. It didn’t matter anyway. He’d tear out their throats if they dared to harm his mate. Anything to prove to Adam that he was a worthy Alpha and would protect them and their future pups…

Just then, Shiro detected footsteps, footsteps that were coming straight for them. He had just enough time to push his mate to safety before one of the threats jumped on him, trying to pin him down. No, Shiro would not allow this. He’d kill this man for daring to threaten his Omega, for trying to take him away from him. He let out a deafening roar, bared his teeth, and began fighting with every last ounce of his strength, desperately trying to reach the neck of his opponent so he could kill him and end this. 

“ _ No!”  _ he howled, balling his fists and trying to knock the wind out of his challenger, “ _ You can’t take him from me! He’s mine!” _

The threat only grunted, tightening his iron grip. “Get a grip, kid! You don’t know what you’re doing!” 

Suddenly, from across the room, Shiro could hear the faint cries of his beloved Omega. His instincts screamed that something was wrong and he managed to turn his body towards the noise, horrified by what he saw. 

Adam was being dragged away by two of the other threats. He was sobbing openly and his scent was terrified, which only served to make Shiro more feral. He was now using every fiber of his being to fight off the man on top of him, but no matter how many devastating blows Shiro would deliver, the man would not give. 

As Adam was dragged farther away, his cries rose in pitch and his struggles only became more violent. 

“ _ NO!”  _ he shrieked, throwing his body away from his captors in an attempt to get back to Shiro, “TAKASHI!  _ TAKASHI!”  _

How dare they? How dare they hurt him? He wouldn’t forgive them, he’d never forgive them. They hurt his Omega, they had to die. 

Shiro was made of rage and nothing would appease him but blood. Letting his bloodlust fuel him, he threw his weight into the man on top of him, successfully throwing off his balance and causing him to fall to the ground. He didn’t waste one single second before he was up and sprinting after his mate. He had to save him, they were hurting him. Only he could take care of Adam like he needed and the thought of what they would do to his chosen mate only encouraged him to run faster. 

Following his Omega’s terrified scent, he flew out of the lunchroom and down the hallway. He didn’t see Adam or the other threats, but it wouldn’t take long for him to track them down. Sure enough, after only seconds, they came into view. There was only one of them now, hurting Adam, but no matter. He’d find the others and kill them later. 

He had just started towards them when suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his neck and his world tilted on its axis. He staggered to the side and felt something sticking out his skin. He wrenched it out, only to see that it was a dart of some kind. Shiro turned slightly, only to see the woman from earlier, the missing threat, aiming a dart gun at him. 

His vision turned blurry as he stumbled, then fell to the ground. What was this? Why were they doing this? He was only trying to protect Adam…

“That’s it, honey, go to sleep…” he heard a female voice whisper to him, “You’ll feel better when you wake up…”

The last words he spoke before he succumbed to the sleep were, “Adam...I’m coming.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed that!! to be honest i'm kind of unhappy with it but oh well! leave comments if you enjoyed and let me know if there's anything specific you guys want me to write in this universe, i'm hankering for ideas.


End file.
